


Russian Massage

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Alexei, would you be a dear and...give me a massage?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexei blinked in surprise. As a bodyguard for hire he had been requested to do lots of things, but giving massages was definitely not part of the job description. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr.Collins, we have staff on site to tend to your needs, would you like me to call one for you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Misha, call me Misha. And no, I’m tired and sore and I don’t want to wait,” Misha purred softly, his sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief. “A big strong man like you, I’m sure you can pinch a few tense muscles into submission. C’mon.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my lovely ladies from this Facebook group I'm in, and of course the picture of Misha's Russian bodyguard holding his thigh was the pure inspiration for this. I don't normally write about real people, preferring fictional characters for slash, but this was quite fun to write so I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> EDIT: Made a few minor grammar fixes, apparently I was really rushed when I wrote and posted this here haha...
> 
> EDIT 2: Sine someone asked for the photo, and I managed to find a gif set, [here it is](http://rebloggy.com/post/1k-mine-5k-misha-collins-moscow-spnedit-mishaedit-comic-con-russia/99120355063)!

Alexei growled low in the back of his throat as he ran after the shorter man in front of him, who seemingly was unaware of the potential danger he was in. The streets were lined with girls and women of all ages, cameras flashing, hands outstretched as they tried to make even the smallest amount of physical contact with his client. What did this idiot do then? He stood up on a platform and started taking selfies.

“Mr.Collins, please, we need to get moving,” Alexei said between clenched teeth, his brows pinched in a perpetual frown, his English near perfect, with just a hint of his Russian accent showing through.

“Just one more picture with my minions, then we can go!” Misha called back as he held his phone up high, his face pulled into a shit eating grin as he started snapping pictures, trying to get his face and as many faces of his fans as he could into one single frame.

The crowd was going wild around them, pushing and shoving, trying to get into the shot with their idol, and Misha was loving every single second of it. Alexei cursed softly in his mother tongue before slipping himself between the mob of people and the man he was hired to protect. He reached up with one hand on his client’s leg, then moved his fingers further up until he had a secure grip on Misha’s thigh.

“Mr.Collins, we need to move. NOW,” Alexei all but growled the last word, the sound making Misha shiver as he looked down at his blond body guard, as if for the first time. Was his voice always so husky and raw? Or did that only show through when he was extremely irritated?

Misha grinned before snapping one last picture, then he jumped off the platform nimbly. He turned to wave one last time at his fans, blowing them kisses that he KNEW would make them swoon, before quickly ducking behind the imposing form of Alexei.

Alexei let out a small sigh as they left the ocean of fangirls behind them, his fists clenching as he tried to relax. The two of them, along with several other workers slipped through the side door into the convention center, then further down into the bowel of the building until they were tucked away safely in the staff lounge area. Only then did Alexei truly allow himself to relax, his shoulders falling into an exhausted slouch.

Misha was quiet as they navigated into his personal lounge room, his fingers typing furiously on this phone, tweeting his followers, taunting them with pictures and teasing them with his words. Alexei couldn’t understand this obsession over one man, sure he was well built and damn good looking with the most tantalizing blue eyes, but he was still just one man. How could one man inspire the love of so many crazy women was beyond Alexei.

But then again would he really want the love of so many crazy women? Alexei shuddered at the thought.

“Thanks for your help, Alexei,” came Misha’s voice as the actor sank into the couch in the middle of the rest room. Alexei gave Misha a quick nod, acknowledging the thanks, but said nothing else as he stood to the side of the couch, next to the closed door, ready to intercept anyone that tried to come in.

Misha threw his phone onto the living room table as he pulled open the top few buttons of his pink button up shirt. The room was well air conditioned, but Misha was feeling quite warm from all the excitement earlier. He looked up at his bodyguard and cocked his head, his expression unreadable for a few heartbeats before a slow, sly smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Misha turned away once more, then stretched lazily before laying down, filling his full length along the couch.

“Alexei, would you be a dear and...give me a massage?”

Alexei blinked in surprise. As a bodyguard for hire he had been requested to do a lot of things, but giving massages was definitely not part of the job description.

“Mr.Collins, we have staff on site to tend to your needs, would you like me to call someone for you?”

“Misha, call me Misha. And no, I’m tired and sore and I don’t want to wait,” Misha purred softly, his sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief. “A big strong man like you, I’m sure you can pinch a few tense muscles into submission. C’mon.”

Alexei bit back a retort and reluctantly knelt down in front of the couch. Misha gave him a quick wink and one of his famous toothy grins before turning around onto his stomach, his arms pillowing his chin.

“My calves are really sore, and thighs too. If you could start there, then work your way up my shoulders that would be great.”

Alexei grunted in acknowledgement then set his strong hands to work. He gripped the tense muscles of Misha’s calves and winced as he applied pressure to work through the knots. Misha wasn’t kidding when he said his legs were tense, Alexei mused, the poor guy must have been more high strung than he’d let on.

Patiently Alexei worked on Misha’s calves one after the other, then up his legs. Misha’s grunts of pain turned slowly into groans of pleasure as Alexei worked tirelessly, pinching and squeezing, coaxing the knots of muscle into pliant soft flesh. To the Russian’s utter surprise, he actually enjoyed giving the massage, enjoyed the soft whimpering sounds his client made under his clumsy ministrations. Alexei worked his way slowly up, his fingers growing tired as he kneaded the knots out of Misha’s lower back, then upper back and shoulders.

Misha’s breathing had slowed, his whimpers becoming softer by the minute until only even breathing could be heard. Alexei allowed himself a tender smile before pulling back, thinking Misha had finally fallen asleep and he could go back to being a bodyguard, and not a masseuse. Before Alexei would stand up, Misha’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, the hold firm and warm. The actor turned his face towards Alexei, a dreamy smile made his features soft and feathery.

“Thanks Alexei, that felt wonderful,” Misha murmured before pushing himself onto his elbow, his other hand yanking Alexei back down next to the couch. Alexei was about to give his customary nod of acknowledgement when Misha leaned in and pressed his slightly chapped lips against Alexei’s.

The Russian froze, eyes the size of saucers as he felt Misha’s warm lips linger on his before leaving, the sudden loss of heat making Alexei frown. Neither man spoke as they stared at each other. Alexei felt himself falling into the pools of sparkling blues before his own eyes darted down to stare at those plump, pink lips.

Then the moment was over, Alexei gasped as he felt Misha’s lips upon his once more, this time more demanding, more passionate, and he was powerless to resist. His free hand reached up, cupping the Amerian’s chin, enjoying the friction of stubble upon his palm. Misha grew bolder still and pushed himself into a sitting position, then he pulled Alexei into his lap. He let go of his bodyguard's wrist, knowing the man wouldn’t get up and leave, and slowly ran his fingers up Alexei’s arms and shoulders, his fingers stroking feather light along the Russian’s exposed collar bones.

Alexei felt his spine turn to water as Misha’s tongue danced upon his lips, as Misha’s scent filled his nostrils and his flavour filled his mouth. It didn’t take long before Alexei was kissing Misha back, their tongues wrestling for dominance as their breaths mingled into one hot puff of air. Misha’s fingers clenched around handfuls of short blond hair, the pressure causing Alexei to hiss into the kiss. Alexei’s own hands were busy as they explored Misha’s back and shoulders, his fingers probing rippling muscle under Misha’s rumpled shirt.

The demand for oxygen forced the two men to pull back with chests heaving and eyes glazed. Misha smiled, knowing that Alexei’s swollen lips mirrored his own.

“Zee massage vas good,” Misha purred in his mock Russian accent. “But zis iz much more relaxing no?”

Alexei snorted at the horrible accent as he pushed himself onto the couch, the motion pushing Misha back until he was laid out under Alexei. Sparkling blues stared up at the Russian, causing him to swallow nervously.

“Mr.Co-”

“Misha.”

“...Misha, you’re my client, I could lose my job,” Alexei pleaded half heartedly. A small part of him, okay maybe not so small, didn’t want this to stop, but he felt obligated to at least make the attempt.

“There are no cameras in here, if you don’t tell I won't,” Misha winked, the mischievous smile never leaving his face.

Alexei growled once more, this time out of arousal rather than irritation, before leaning down to crush his lips against the infuriating actor’s. There was a flurry of tangled limbs and frustrated fingers as the two men pulled and tugged at each other’s shirts, the sound of buttons popping echoed only slightly louder than the gasps of breath as the two men’s lips tangoed. Alexei groaned before pulling back, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at the disheveled man beneath him, and for the first time he understood just why those women loved him; He was gorgeous, and more than that he was absolutely delicious to look at.

Misha pushed himself onto his elbows, an eyebrow arching as he felt the other man’s eyes on him, practically stripping him. He reached over and pulled the open shirt off of Alexei’s shoulders, revealing milky skin stretched over taut muscle. Slowly Misha traced an index finger from Alexei’s vast chest down the ridges of his abs to rest on the front of Alexei’s belt buckle. He looked down beyond where his finger stopped, and smacked his lips at the sight of the impressive tent that’s even now still growing between Alexei’s legs.

“I wonder what’s gotten you all worked up, Alexei?” Misha asked innocently, his eyes flickering between Alexei’s intense gaze and the bulging need between his legs.

Alexei rolled his eyes, his earlier serious demeanour all but gone as he leaned down to run his tongue along Misha’s exposed midriff, his teeth grazing tender flesh. Alexei smiled as he worked his way up, and was rewarded with the sweet sounds of Misha’s whimpers and soft moans, like music to his ears.

“I don’t know Mr.Collins, maybe you can help me figure it out?”

"It's M-Misha..." Misha groaned as he threw his head back against the couch, the combined effects of Alexei’s tongue and his incredibly sexy Russian accent making him not want to tease his bodyguard anymore. “Fuck Alexei, do you know what your accent does to me?”

“Oh, I guess I should keep talking then…”

“No, for fuck sakes, just fuck me already,” Misha gasped as he arched his hips off the couch, trying his hardest to rub against the other man’s erection.

“Mr.Co-”

“Misha.”

“M-Misha, it’s not like I do this kind of thing everyday, I don’t have any protection, nor do I have lubricant…” Alexei’s voice dropped in embarrassment as he continued to nibble and lick at Misha’s neck and collarbone.

Misha bucked his hips up once more and yanked out the small packet of lube and a condom from the back pocket of his dress pants, after all a man must always be prepared. Alexei raised an amused eyebrow at Misha but asked no more questions as he proceeded to rid Misha of his pants and boxer briefs. He stared at the man then, exposed, vulnerable, yet it seemed like he held all the cards.

Now it was Misha’s turn to growl, his fingers busy undoing Alexei’s pants and pushing the offending material off his hips. Alexei hissed as his erection, hot and almost painfully hard, sprung into the cold room. Misha wasted no time as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his long fingers wrapping around Alexei’s hot flesh even as his lips engulfed the pulsating head. Alexei choked back a strangled cry, his fingers reflexively delving into the depth of Misha’s mussed up locks. Misha moaned softly, his tongue rubbing up and down the underside of Alexei’s shaft as his head bobbed back and forth a few times before pulling away.

“No more fucking foreplay, I need you...inside me,” Misha looked up with undisguised lust as he laid back down on the couch once more. “Now.”

Alexei’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Misha spread his legs for him. He knew what was expected, and ripped open the small packet of lube, applying half of it over his fingers. Gingerly Alexei spread Misha's cheeks and pressed one slippery finger against his puckered hole, the cold and intrusion causing Misha to hiss. The blond man waited until he could feel Misha relax before slipping in a second finger, the pressure of Misha’s muscles making his cock twitch in anticipation.

Misha groaned and took as many calming breaths as he could in his current state of arousal. He was so high strung and needed Alexei inside him, but he also needed to relax enough so he could take him; it was a catch 22 that made Misha's fists clench in frustration. When the second finger slipped inside him Misha was shaking with need, and although he was aware he was far from well prepared he just couldn’t wait anymore.

“O-okay, I’m ready, just be slow okay?”

Alexei frowned slightly, but the need in Misha’s voice was all the urging he needed to roll on the condom and apply the rest of the lube. He leaned over the smaller man, one hand holding up his own weight as the other guided his cock to Misha’s opening. Alexei pushed slightly, and was almost worried he wouldn’t fit as Misha’s body simply wouldn’t allow him in. Suddenly, with a sharp intake of breath he popped through, the immense heat and extreme tightness caused a string of Russian obscenities to fall from Alexei bruised lips.

Misha keened softly, his body trembling with the pain of the penetration, but also with arousal as the Russian’s deep voice rolled across him, mumbling words he could only imagine the meaning of. It took a while, but Misha was finally able to relax enough for Alexei to gently, slowly press his whole length into him.

“G-God, move Alexei..move,” Misha breathed, his back arching as the pain slowly ebbed away to be replaced by the pleasure of being filled. Misha didn’t get many chances to be the bottom, so he treasured the rare moments when he could lose himself in the arms of another, and allow himself to be filled and pleasured until his world came crashing down around him.

There was nothing but raw need in Misha’s voice, and Alexei mirrored this need with the steady movement of his hips. They started slow, the thrusts long and drawn out, with Misha’s nails digging into Alexei’s taut thighs, pulling the taller man into him deeper with each thrust. It took all of Alexei’s self control to not simply fuck into the man beneath him, but to draw out the pleasure for them both; Alexei wanted to watch the man become undone with each stroke of his cock.

Misha could hear his own moans and whimpers echo around the small room, Alexei’s shallow breathing mingling with his own. He wanted more, needed more, and was beyond caring as he begged shamelessly. He looked up at Alexei, blue eyes blazing, then gripped his own neglected erection and started pumping it in time with Alexei’s thrusts.

The sight of Misha gripping his own cock, jerking himself off as Alexei pounded into him was too much, and Alexei could feel his self control slip, replaced by an animalistic need to drive into the pliant body under him. With a rumbling growl Alexei picked up the pace, his fingers dug painfully into Misha’s hips as he pulled the smaller man into him with each thrust, the tip of his cock hitting Misha’s prostate mercilessly. Misha sped up his movements, desperately trying not to cum as he matched Alexei’s wild thrusts, but the combined pleasure from his prostate and his cock was too much, and Misha finally exploded with a flash of white light behind shut eyelids.

Alexei choked back a cry as he felt Misha’s body clench around him, so tightly that he could barely move in and out of him. The sight of Misha, his lips pulled into an O, his eyes clenched shut, his body tensing then spasming as his passion covered both of their stomachs, and his scream of pure bliss tipped Alexei over. Then he was falling down, his hips jerked as he emptied himself into the writhing man under him, Misha’s name ghosting from his lips.

Alexei collapsed on top of Misha, barely noticing the hot wet mess squished between their sweaty bodies. Misha groaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Alexei’s torso before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well Mr.Bodyguard, that was a most relaxing massage wouldn’t you agree?”


End file.
